Hope Mikaelson In New Orleans
by DancingInAmerica
Summary: After Rebekah faked hers and Hopes death, they leave and go to a small town in Virginia. Hope doesn't have any knowledge of the supernatural world until one day she goes to a party in New Orleans. (Based after Rebekah takes Hope away for the first time)
1. Chapter 1

Baby Hope will never be safe if she stays in New Orleans, Rebekah thought to herself.

After Rebekah took Hope away when she was less than a year old under klaus, her brother, command, she grew a bond with the littles baby.

Herself, wishing she could live a normal, non supernatural life, was determined to let the little baby live a normal human existence.

Rebekah faked her and the babies death and fled from New Orleans.

14 years later in Virginia

"Get down here Hope Nicole Mikaelson!" Rebekah called from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Hope, almost 15 years old rushed down the stairs, "Chill Aunt Becks."

"It's your first day of high school and your going to be late!"

Hope knew that her parents gave her up, and she never intended on finding them. Rebekah to Hope that her father was a drug addict and her mother was mentally ill, so they didn't want her, and she was fine with that, it was her and her aunt. Hope was happy.

Rebekah also intended on keeping he hybrid side dormant, and not teaching her about magic. She knew that the only way to really keep Hope safe was to completely cut off contact with her powers and not teach her about the supernatural life. Hope lived a sheltered, happy life.

The door bell rang and standing in the door way was a girl with blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Alli!" Hope screamed well hugging her best friend she hasn't seen all summer.

"High school!" Alli said with excitement. "I can't believe were in high school!"

The two girls ran out the door with excitement.

Hope had always been popular, not because she was mean, but because she was nice and had a spark of personality in her smile.

"So, guess what!" Alli said with excitement, "I am going to New Orleans for vacation!"

"Your so lucky!" Hope said.

"And your coming!"

"I have to ask my Aunt, but I am sure she'll be fine with it!"

The two girls sat in the car and were already planning what they were going to do in New Orleans, but Hope didn't know that her birth parents lived there.

When Hope go home from school she rushed in and asked Rebekah if she got go immediately. Her aunt was hesitant on letting her go because most people thought she was dead.

"Please, Please, Please Auntie Becks!" Hope said.

"I feel like its unsafe and your to young to go alone."

"But I won't be alone, Alli and her parents are going." The young girl pleaded to her Aunt.

Rebekah knew that without giving Hope some kind of explanation, she would never win the battle. "Okay, I guess. But you promise no parties, and stay away from the French Quarter." Without asking any question because her mind was filled with excitement, Hope rushed up stairs started to pack.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! So I know I just uploaded the first chapter yesterday, but I wanted to get this one up as well. I hope you enjoy:) and please leaves reviews as well as follow/favorite! I will upload as much as I can:) Be free to give complements, criticisms, questions, along with ideas and where you want me to take the story.

*i hope you enjoy:)

A week went by and the only conversation in the house was New Orleans. Between Hope being excited and Rebekah being nervous and giving Hope a list of rules. The day had finally arrived.

Alli showed up at Hopes door and the smile on both the young girls faces was huge.

Rebekah couldn't help but be happy to see Hope enjoying herself.

Hope gave Rebekah one last hug and was on her way out the door.

"Call me every night" Rebekah called as the car pulled away.

When they got to the quarter they were amazed, festive lights, happy people, and beautiful views.

Hope and Alli walked down the streets stoping at every both. They came to one with a physic witch, however Hope was so skeptical of it that they decided to try, not knowing it was a real witch.

Hope sat down first and there was a lady with her head wrapped up in scarves and beads.

"Name?" The lady asked. Hope completely forgetting Rebekah's rules cluelessly said "Hope Mikaelson".

The psychic looked at her with disbelief, "Hope Mikaelson died 14 years ago?"

"Well here I am, alive." Hope said looking to Alli with confusion.

The witch pulled her close and said "Get out of here and never come back."

Hope just got up and left, looking behind she saw the lady vanished.

Later that night hope and Alli went into a small cafè, where they talked. Alli was convincing Hope to call Rebekah and tell her what happened, but Hope refused saying that she would just tell her to come home.

Then a blonde waiter with a name tag saying Cami came to their table.

"Check," she said well laying it flat on the table.

Hope out her debit card on the table and continued talking.

Cami turned around and told Hope that she should leave town immediately.

Hope was tired of wondering why everyone knew her name, so she asked Cami "Why does it matter?".

Cami starred at the girl, so young and innocent, and then walked away like nothing happened.

Later that night, in the hotel, Hope and Alli were fooling around, dressing up like everyone on the streets.

"We should go to a party!" Hope blurted out to Alli. "Your parents aren't going to be back tell late, so why not." Hope had always been rebellious, and had a talent for doing the exact opposite of what people tell her to do.

"Hope," Alli said, "Were 14, no one is going to let us go to a party."

"We'll then we won't tell them, will we." Hope said with the look of rebellion in her eye. "I am Hope Mikaelson, 16, and your Alli Jones, my older sister who's 18."

"What's the worse thing that could happen?" Alli said laughing, agreeing to her best friends extravagant plan.

"So I was over hearing these two people talking and said there's a party at a house, and at midnight they said that 'we will drink up everything in sight', doesn't that sound fun!" They both thought that meant alcohol.

"You have never even had a sip of alcohol in your life, what's making you think your going to go to a rave and get drunk?"

"I may have never, but 16 year old me has." Then the two girls started laughing.

"Are you sure about this?" Alli said know that Hope was going to get into trouble.

"Yes! We'll be fine!" Hope said well pulling her best friend by the arm inside.

"Names?" A person at the front asked.

"Hope Mikaelson, and Alli Jones." The girls didn't know that this was Marcel, a vampire, party and at midnight, they would feed on all the humans.

The girls started dancing. Alli looked nervous so Hope said, "Loosen up a little and have fun, I'll go get us some drinks!"

The young Hope walked up to the bar and asked for two shots, she felt proud because it was her first time ever she ordered drinks. And the fact that her Aunt would disapprove, made it even better.

Hope looked down the bar and saw a cute young guy at the end. She decided to walk over and say hi, after all, she was sixteen.

"So are you visiting?" Hope asked the young boy hoping to start a conversation with him.

"No I live here, you?"

"Just visiting," she said.

"Kol," Mikaelson, putting his hand out to great her. Hope just knew that his name was Kol, not that they shared the last name, or that he was really her uncle.

*sorry it's so short, I had to cut it off at this time otherwise I would basically be putting three chapters into one. The next ones will be longer:)

Remember to leave feed back! I would mean so much if you did, just so I know people are reading and for me to continue writing:)

also please let me know ideas you have for this!


	3. Chapter 3

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY! PLESE KEEP LEAVING REVIEWS AND FAVORITING/FOLLOWING THE STORY. I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW HOW YOU GUYS WANT IT TO GO ON AND WHEN HOPE SHOULD MEET KLAUS AND HALEY AND FIND OUT ABOUT HER SUPERNATURAL LIFE:)**

***THE STORY LEAVES OF RIGHT AFTER CHAPTER 2***

"Hope, I am from Virginia."

"Oh so you don't know what happens at twelve?"

"What?" She said out of curiosity.

"We feed."

"What is there a buffet?" She said jokingly.

"You'll find out soon enough..." He said.

The two continued to talked and took shots.

"I am literally so drunk right now," Hope said, even though she was only fourteen.

Her phone rang and she answered it. "Hello?" Said Rebekah on the other line.

"Hi!" Said Hope acting very tipsy.

"Are you at a party and drunk?" She said worriedly. She could hear the blaring music in the back ground.

"Yep!" Hope said trying to push her Aunts buttons.

"Where are you?" Rebekah said angrily, and worried at the same time.

"In the French Quarter, it's super nice, and so are the people"

Kol listening to the conversation chimed in, "So are the boys," he said, not knowing it was his supposedly dead sister.

"Hope, what time is it?" Rebekah asked knowing what happened at twelve.

"11:54."

"Hope leave there right now!"

"But I met a really nice boy, his name is Kol." Hope said drukenly.

Rebekah knew what her brother was going to do. "Hope I am coming to New Orleans right now and you better be back safely when I get there!"

"Way to be such a buzz kill Auntie Becks!"

"Hope Nicole Mikaelson!" Rebekah said firmly.

"Rebekah Mikaelson!" Hope said jokingly, not knowing anyone was listening in, she hung up the phone.

"Rebekah Mikaelson is dead," Kol said.

"And apparently Hope Mikaelson is too, but her I am, in the flesh!" She said clueless.

Mean while Kol's older brother, Elijah was listening up stair the whole time.

Elijah swooped in to join the conversation, but by the time he got there Hope was passed out on the bar.

"You can't take advantage of a kid, Kol," Elijah said to his younger brother.

"What are we going to do with her?" Kol asked.

"We're not leaving her here all night,"

"Then where is she going to go?"

Elijah threw her over his shoulder without even trying and walked home.

Hope woke up in an unknown room.

She looked around but she didn't see anything even vaguely familiar.

After she heard footsteps down stairs, she tried to open the door, but it was locked. Hope tried to push the door with all of her strength, which still wasn't enough.

She looked around. Past her bed she saw a window, luckily it wasn't locked.

She carefully opened the window, trying not to wake anyone.

The only problem was that when she looked down, it was about a 15 foot fall down, which hope knew she couldn't jump.

However, it was about a 5 foot jump to a ledge, were she could slide down.

Hope had lived a sheltered life, and didn't know what was going to happen in this situation; or even what to expect. The worst that could happen if she sat in the room was that she could die, which was pretty bad she thought. So why not just jump and take my chances.

Hope was 5'4, so she decided to slide on the ledge out her window.

Sitting there on the windows ledge, Hope looked down. Her heart felt like it was going to pump out of her chest; she knew her only other option was to sit in the room and wait.

Finally she got up the courage to jump. When she let go of the ledge, she wasn't moving, just hanging there. She looked up and it was a man, the same one who carried her back from the bar, at least she thought.

He was strong, he carried all of her weight by one arm. When he pulled her up,he didn't even look like he was trying.

She examined the man. He didn't look like he was going to hurt her, at least she thought. He was tall with chocolate brown hair, it was Elijah.

Hope ran into a corner of the room. She sat, scared and shacking with fear. She was in an unfamiliar city, an unknown house, and with people she never met. Hope was helpless, and couldn't do anything about her situation.

Hope sat there, hoping the man would say something. She wanted to ask ' what am I doing her?' But the words couldn't escape her mouth.

The man looked at her and gave her a hand to get up, but Hope wouldn't even look at him.

"My names Elijah," the man said softly, knowing the girl was scared.

"Do you have a phone, I need to call my Aunt." Hope said, even though she was still hyperventilating.

"Ahh yes... Your phone, I think I will be keeping that for a while. Now tell me again, what is your Aunts name?"

"Whyhyhyyy do you want to know?" Hope said stuttering in fear. "Your not going to kill her, are you?"

"Just tell me her name." Elijah said forcefully.

Hope gulped, she didn't want to tell him her aunts name because she was afraid Rebekah would find out, and then Hope would be dead. "Becks... or Rebekah."

"Funny, cause that's the name of my supposedly dead sister. And you are Hope, correct? Cause that's the name of my dead niece."

"Why does everyone care what my name is? I have never even been to New Orleans!" Hope said annoyed. "My name is Hope Mikaelson, get over it!"

Elijah looked at the girl for a moment. But then the bell rang.

Elijah rushed down stairs, with Hope still upstairs, to answer it.

To his disbelief, it was his dead sister. Rebekah was standing I front of the doorway of her old home.

Hope tried to make out what they were saying down stairs, but all she knew was that there was a women's voice.

"Hello sister," Elijah said.

"Where's Kol?" Rebekah said angrily.

'Kol, that was the name of the boy she met at the party last night!' Hope thought to herself. 'And that's Rebekah voice... But how would she know where I am'.

"It's been what , 14 years and all you want to see is Kol?" Elijah said.

"Hello, sister," Kol popped out of the kitchen.

Rebekah barged inside and held Kol against the wall by his neck. "Where is she?"

"Who?" Kol asked, knowing that she meant Hope.

"For god sacks Kol, where is Hope?"

"Oh, the girl from the party, we had a splendid time last night, and she was tasty." He said, trying to annoy his older sister.

"Rebekah," Elijah said, "Who is that girl?"

"That girl is your niece."


End file.
